My Only Love
by Desbrina
Summary: Complete. Some terrible happens to Kathryn, and chakotay must live with it.
1. Chakotay

My Only Love  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and its characters belong to Paramount and its affiliates. I own nothing except the story.  
  
Summery: Chakotay needs to see Kathryn quickly, before something happens.  
  
Song: My Only Love

Artist: Jennifer Love Hewitt  
  
_Deep in my soul,   
Love so strong,   
It takes control._  
  
It all happened so long ago now. Think back I now feel I didn't deserve her. Why is she gone? My feelings are irrelevant, with her gone I'm starting to sound like Seven. Two months ago she died, I can't bear to live without her.  
  
It all started when we were on an away mission, you don't need to know about that yet.  
  
_Now we both know,   
The secrets barred,   
The feelings show.   
Driven far apart,   
I'll make a wish,   
On a shooting star._  
  
_Flashback_  
  
In sickbay, the Doctor had just informed me of the Captains condition, at her request. She had been sent to her quarters for rest. "The Captain is seriously ill. She has a fatal illness. There is no cure."  
  
_End Flashback  
_  
Even sat here in her quarters, on her ship. It would never be my ship, always hers. Its so sad, she'll never see home again. It was hard, telling her sister and mother in person.  
  
_There will come a day,   
Somewhere far away,   
In you arms I'll stay,   
My only love.   
Even though you're gone,   
Love will still live on,   
The feeling is so strong,   
My only love,   
My only love.  
_  
_Flashback_  
  
The Doctor finished speaking to me and I told the rest of the senior staff. They were all devastated.  
  
_End Flashback  
_  
I still feel like it was my fault. If I hadn't of let her go off on her own, this would never of happened. She would of never have gone in the forbidden sector. (She didn't know it was forbidden, or she would of never have gone in it.)  
  
_There will come a day,   
Somewhere far away,   
In your arms I'll stay,   
My only love.   
You've reached the deepest part,   
Of the secret in my heart,   
I've known from the start,   
My only love._  
  
_Flashback_  
  
I went to her quarters to see how she was doing. I rang the chime but got no answer. I tried again but still no answer. I put in my override code and entered. The room was dark; I could see a figure under the blankets in the bed. I figured she was asleep. I know I should leave but something was telling me to stay. I heard moans coming from the bed and I go over to see her. She was awake.  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
I knew I should of gotten help with what happened next, but I didn't.  
  
_There will come a day,   
Somewhere far away,   
In you arms I'll stay,   
My only love._  
  
_Flashback  
_  
She looked me in the eyes and I knew it was time. She spoke her last words to me. "Chakotay, get this crew home, promise me," She says. "I promise, my only love," I reply. "My only love." I see her die and inform the crew.  
  
_End Flashback  
_  
_You've reached the deepest part,   
Of the secret in my heart,   
I've known it from the start,   
My only love,   
My only love..._  
  
Goodbye Kathryn, You are My Only Love.


	2. Kathryn

My Only Love  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and its characters belong to Paramount and  
its affiliates. I own nothing except the story.  
  
Summery: Chakotay needs to see Kathryn quickly, before something happens,  
Kathryn's point of view.  
  
Song: My Only Love  
Artist: Jennifer Love Hewitt

_Deep in my soul,  
Love so strong,  
It takes control.  
Now we both know,  
The secrets barred,  
The feelings show.  
Driven far apart,  
I make a wish,  
On a shooting star._  
  
"Doctor to Captain Janeway," I sigh.  
"Go ahead," I reply.  
"Captain can you please report to sickbay." "Ok, Janeway out." What does he want now? I go to sickbay. He reminds me of  
the away mission and an incident that happened. "I'm afraid that you have a incurable fatal illness," he reports to me. Did  
I just hear right, incurable, and fatal?  
"No," is all I can say.  
"I suggest you go to your quarters and rest for the time being. I will  
inform you if anything changes."  
  
_There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
You've reached the deepest part,  
Of the secret in my heart,  
I've known it from the start,  
My only love,  
My only love.  
_  
So I go back to my quarters.  
I guess the Doctor has told Chakotay like I told him to, Chakotay has  
probably informed the rest of the senior staff.  
  
_ There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
You've reached the deepest part,  
Of the secret in my heart,  
I've known it from the start,  
My only love._  
  
I go to sleep and a little while later I hear someone trying to enter, it's Chakotay. I'm not strong enough to. He just stands there, he must think I'm  
asleep and I moan. He walks over to me.  
  
_There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love._  
  
He looks at me and I know its time. I speak to him,  
"Chakotay, get this crew home, promise me," I say  
"I promise, my only love," he replies.  
"My only love." I close my eyes. This is the end.  
  
_You've reached the deepest part,  
Of the secret in my heart,  
I've known it from the start,  
My only love,  
My only love..._  
  
The last thing I hear is him telling the crew, I'm dead. Goodbye Chakotay,  
you are My Only Love.


End file.
